food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chishui Moth Tea
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = 镜中音 |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Cordyceps |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Puffin |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Mint Pineapple |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 赤水虫茶 |personality = Rude and Unruly |height = 168cm |likes1 = Cordyceps |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Komatsu Mikako |cvcn = 杨鸥 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = People I don't like should just go and die. |bio = A rude and open girl who wields a large axe unbefitting of her appearance and has surprising battle power. She expresses her preferences very bluntly, and has a cruelty towards enemies never seen in normal girls. Her body is slowly turning to wood and she has lost her sense of exhaustion, pain, taste, and more. |food introduction = Moth tea is a unique forestry product of China, of which the Chishui (lit. 'red water') moth tea is the most famous. Chishui moth tea is produced in the scenic location of Sidonggou (lit. four holes) in Chishui. Deep in the mountains near Sidonggou, there grow some hundred-year-old white tea trees. People pick and ferment these wild tea buds, which attract a certain type of owlet moth to lay their eggs there. After eating the fermented leaves, the larvae of the owlet moth excrete pellets smaller than even canola seeds, which are collected, dried, and used to brew tea. Moth teas are nutrient-rich, delicious, and refreshing - and they are known to improve your spirits, recover from intoxication, cure poisons and fevers, lower blood pressure, and have other medicinal purposes. Chishui moth tea was considered a tribute during the Qing dynasty, and today it is still served in the Diaoyutai state guesthouse and the Great Hall of the People. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1649 |atk = 52 |def = 23 |hp = 421 |crit = 619 |critdmg = 791 |atkspd = 1520 |normaltitle = Bloody Assault |normal = Chishui Moth Tea slams the enemy with her axe, dealing 100% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 61 additional damage, and increasing her ATK by 10% for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Wild Dance |energy = Chishui Moth Tea jumps up then smashes down the enemy with her huge axe, dealing 100% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 222 additional damage. If the target's health is below 50%, the attack deals 333 additional damage. |linktitle = Super Wild Dance |link = Chishui Moth Tea jumps up then smashes down the enemy with her huge axe, dealing 120% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 266 additional damage. If the target's health is below 50%, the attack deals 400 additional damage. |pair = Cordyceps |pair2 = |name = |contract = Let me take a look~ Are you my Attendant? I quite like you~ |login = Hey–––Tch, so you managed to avoid me. Whatever, see what happens next time you dare not bring me with you. |arena = Hm? Is it cold...? Come here~ See, now it’s not cold anymore! |skill = Give my original body back to me–––! |ascend = If only I had this power back then... |fatigue = Oh, I’m alright really, but since you want me to rest, I will. |recovering = Ahh stop nagging me, I’ll rest properly! |attack = Really now, be good and stay behind me! |ko = What...why...can’t I move... |notice = Hehe, I’ve added many amazing things, try it~ |idle1 = It’s not that I don’t like Cordyceps...he’s just so annoying sometimes... |idle2 = I’m no longer the weakling I used to be... |idle3 = Oh...so annoying–––Why do they always leave me behind! I’m not a little girl anymore. |interaction1 = Eh? What are you doing? Hey––––––I’m gonna poke you too!!! |interaction2 = Ahh so ticklish! If you really want to touch me, why don’t you come give me a hug? |interaction3 = Shh–––Cordyceps is coming! Don’t let him find you! He’s so annoying! |pledge = As I am now, I’m no longer able to drive those cute little kids around. But if one day you turn your back on me, I'll still be able to make your life a living hell~ |intimacy1 = Will you always stay together with me? Really...that’s good. |intimacy2 = This xun, it’s my former weapon, like it? Hehe even if you like it, I won’t give it to you! |intimacy3 = My feet...That’s something that happened a long time ago, don’t worry it doesn’t hurt! |victory = Be glad what you heard wasn’t my xun’s song, you reap what you sow. |defeat = Don’t...don’t tell anyone...Just say...I went out to play... |feeding = It looks really tasty...Thank you~ |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}